Bella and Edward in the purge
by Ssnipergirl
Summary: In 2005 the annual purge is the 50th purge in the USA so they have moved the time to have the purge to be a whole day Bella is kicked out of her house by her family she is hurt then the sirens go off she runs to hide she trys to survive but she gets found by a couple then a young man comes an saves her who is he...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **I don't own the purge or twilight**

 **but I want some of the babies i made**

I was reading when my mom came in I looked up. "Hey mom" She looked at me then walked away. I wish I knew why they hate me I did nothing too them. I look at the time to see it's 5 o'clock so decide to go for a walk before the purge. So I go to my parents room to tell them I knock then my mom opens the doors "I'm gonna for a walk I will be back at 6 o'clock." She just nods I walk away

 **6 o'clock**

I am walking back to my house when I see a pocket knife on the road. I decided to pick it up I check the time to see it's 6:30 so I jog home. I see my brother is home I try to open the door and it's locked I bang on the door then my father opens it he glares at me "Isabella I'm kicking you out of this house you can get your stuff after the purge if you survive." He then slams the door in my face I have tears in my eyes then I hear the sirens.

 **This is not a test. This is your emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of the Annual Purge sanctioned by the U.S. Government. Weapons of class 4 and lower have been authorized for use during the Purge. All other weapons are restricted. Government officials of ranking 10 have been granted immunity from the Purge and shall not be harmed. Commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder, since this is the 50th year the purge all crime will be legal for 24 continuous hours. Police, fire, and emergency medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow night at 7 p.m., when The Purge concludes. Blessed be our New Founding Fathers and America, a nation reborn. May God be with you all.**

I'm shocked 24 hours an not 12 I run to hide. I hide behind a trash can in a ally way I silently cry I hear shots then foot steps. "Victoria did you see his face." "Haha yes James it was the best." I try not to cry but a sob slips I then see a couple walk into the ally way. The guy sees me an drags me to the street while I just scream an kick to get away. I get a good kick at him an scramble away but the girl tripped me an I fell then she got on top of me I cried. "P..please don't kill me can't you find someone else to kill." She just laughed then I saw a guy walking with a gun. I prayed he will help but I don't say anything cause the girl does not notice neither does the dude who I kicked. Then the guy has the gun to the girls head an the girl froze then he speaks. "Victoria, James what have I told you about killing incent people." I sobbed quietly so I would not make the guy mad his voice sounded velvety an smooth. Victoria decided to speak "what else are we supposed to do it's the purge night so I decided to end her life when you came along." She spited at him he just looked at her then looked at me. I look in his eyes and I'm lost in them they are the most gorges shad of green. Then he looks at Victoria "I will give you a warning kill incent people and I will track you down now get off the girl and go you too James leave." Victoria got of me and I just stayed down I wanted them far away before I get back up. The guy who saved me stared at them as they walked away then he looked at me an held out his hand. I hesitated for a bit before taking his hand he then said "I'm Edward an you are." "B... Bella." He nods then spoke "well Bella what are you doing out here." I started to cry "my father kicked me out I don't know why they hate me I have done nothing wrong even my brother Jake hates me." Edward pulls me into a hug and I just cry some more. He pats my back "well I have to go do you want to come with me." I nodded he smiled then took my hand and walked I decided to ask why he was out here "so why are out here Edward." "Well I go out every purge to make sure that incent people are not killed." I nodded "what you do is brave." He chuckled I decided that I would get to know Edward "so Edward have any family." He shook his head no "my parents where killed when a robber got in he busted the iron door an killed them. My mother hide me in a safe room she had made in case I needed it I was 10." I felt bad "I'm so sorry for your lost." He smiled at me "thanks so Bella what is your favorite color." I thought about it "well it's umm green." He looked at me "why." I blushed "well because its the color of your..." I blushed again "your eye color." Edward laughed "why thank you Bella but I won't lie my favorite color is chocolate brown because of your eyes." I blushed again "so favorite movie." "Hmm well I would have to say none to many good movies." I agreed with him I then heard a screamed and it sounded like a woman was in pain. so we ran toward it to see a girl being pined to a wall Edward looked at the guy an saw his face. "Felix have I not told yo enough not to kill incent people or do I have to shoot you." The guy who Edward called Felix dropped the girl she ran to me an hide behind me then hugged me while sobbing. I turned so I was facing the girl and hugged her back I then heard yelling "well isn't this a surprised I didn't know you had a partner with you Eddie." "I saved her an it's Edward now I have gave you a warning didn't I Felix an what did you do you didn't listen so now I have to kill you or I could just take you to Marcus an he could deal with you." I turned to see Felix paled "y.. you wouldn't." Edward chuckled "oh yes I would now I don't want to see you got it an I will be telling Marcus that you didn't listen now go before I just kill you now." Felix ran I turned to the girl she was sobbing but begin to say stuff "t..t..thank you so much I was so scared." I shhhed her then spoke "well your welcome Edward here saved me what 20 minutes ago." At the remark Edward chuckled "So what's your name and how old are you." She looked at Edward "I'm Alice and I'm 17." Cool she is the same age as me then Edward looked at me "I didn't get a chance to ask you how old you are did I." I giggled "I'm 17 what about you." He smiled "I'm 18." I nodded.

 **well I hope you like this story review please and tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Edward, Alice and I walked along the streets just talking. I found out Alice was out here because her parents kicked her out they thought she was a witch because she said she had visions. It sickens me how people could be so cruel. When we were walking by a alley I heard a sob. I looked in the alleyway to see a beautiful blond girl lying on the ground I saw her clothes were ripped. I ran to her then called for Edward I began to talk to the girl "could you tell me what your name and what happened ." I helped her up and grabbed my coat then put it on her "h...he raped me." I hugged her when she began to cry then Alice came saw the girl and hugged her. I tried to ask her again. "what's your name." She looked at me "Rosalie and you are." "I'm Bella and that's Edward then that's Alice." She nodded then eyed Edward's gun "what's with the gun." He chuckled "well to make sure people don't try to kill me I saved Bella and Alice from some bad people." Rosalie nodded "umm could we go somewhere so I can get cloths." Edward thought for a minute "well we could break into the mall Rosalie nodded "then we can get supplies." We all nodded. Edward turned an walked and we girls followed him we walked and walked then I Edward stops. I look to see we were at the mall I saw Edward go to the back took out a bobby pin and unlocked the door. We walked in Edward went to the door and locked the door so no one could get in. The doors in the front were bullet proof and highly locked we walked around the mall. I walked to hot topic and grabbed a big bag. stuffed some shirts, jeans and dresses then went to a shoe store I grab combat boots and socks. then went to the gun shop to see restocked weapons it amazed me how people were so dumb and just restocked when the mall closed I grabbed a RPG rifle.  
I don't know anything about guns.  
Some knives and bullets. I see Edward walk in with a bag he looked at me and smiles "I don't understand girls Alice and Rosa want to get heals." I just shook my head "well we could stay here till the purge ends." Edward thought about it then nodded "I think the girls would love that and Bella do you even know how to use a gun." I giggled "yep my grandpa taught me how to shoot. You can stay here with us or go back out and help people then drop them off here." He looked like he was thinking the said "I like this plain I will go an help people out there you guys can find food water then when I come back with some people we can help them." I smiled "well let's go tell the girls" he nodded I saw a phone store and got an idea "Edward let's get some phones so we can keep contacted." He nodded and smiled at me we saw rose and Alice walking to us in new clothes I walked to them to tell them the plain "well me and Edward have a plain all of us will stay here and Edward will go out and look for people who need help us girls will need to find food and water got it." They nodded "okay we are getting phones so we can call each other if we are in danger or if Edward has found people okay." They nodded I smiled then asked "Edward do you have a phone." He nodded well this will be easy I walk to the phone store I got a straight talk phone cause they have the card you buy then it could turn your phone on. I grabbed three then gave rose one an Alice one too then I grabbed some cards. I then grabs a knife I stole and open the package then turned the phone on I don't know why they fully charge them but in this case I'm thankful they work I punch the code in then did the same for the girls then I asked Edward "Edward what percent is your phone on." He smiled "well I have two phone battery's fully charged." I nodded then I asked for his phone number he gave it to me and I called him an he then saved the number then put my name in it I grab rose's phone looked at the number then copied it down I then called me and saved it then did the same thing for Alice the I put Edwards in hers then Rosa's. I grabbed Rosa's an put Edwards an Alice in hers. I looked at Edward to see him copy the numbers and saved them "got them now I will be going Bella could you lock the door behind me." I nodded I walked him out then he walked outside I looked at him. "Be safe call me if you are at the door okay." He nodded. Then jogged to a building I closed the door and locked it. I walked back to the girls and we started looking for food and got water we found a lot we then put them on a table then we walked around I had an idea. Since I was homeless I went to a cash register and opened it I looked to see money in it I grinned then closed it. an went to grab a bag I grabbed a big one then went back and grabbed the money then I went to another one and did the same then went to three more till the bag was full I went to the circle that we made an put it by my other bag I got a text so I checked to see I found a woman hiding in a building then I found a guy by a car shop when I helped him I found a car that is bullet proof I smiled then texted that's great see u soon I looked up to see Alice have two bags I chuckled "so what are those." She smiled "cloths and money since I have no home I decided to have cash so I can survive." I nodded "I know I have a big bag filled with cash since my dad kicked me out." She smiled I then saw rose had a bag too "well Edward texted me and said he found two people one girl and one boy the guy helped Edward get a bullet proof car." They both nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Epov  
I was asking the woman what her name was while we where walking. She said "I'm Esme and you are." I smiled "I'm Edward I have some friends in the mall." She nodded "so Esme what are you doing out here." She looked down "well I was driving to my house when my car broke down then the sirens went on so I ran and hid in the building you found me in." I nodded then I heard a shout "HELP." I ran in that direction of the scream to see a young guy being kicked by thugs "hey leave him alone." I knew who the thugs where they screamed I then helped the man up. He looked at me "thank you so much I'm Carlisle." I nodded "I'm Edward." He smiled then introduce himself to Esme I saw them both blush when they looked at each other hmm well any way "Carlisle do you know where a car shop is." "Yes it's up the road." I nodded then we all walked there I saw the door open hmm weird I then saw only one car was left an what I saw made my mind stop it was a big bullet proof truck and it was big I looked around and saw some keys then I took them and went to the truck. I tried to unlock it with the keys and it worked "why wouldn't anyone take this." I unlock the door and they both got in then locked the doors and texted Bella. She replied back and I smiled then I heard more screaming so I told Esme and Carlisle to stay then I ran to the alley to see James and Victoria about to kill two guys "hey I thought I told you to lay off." They looked scared "I told you time and time again not to kill an did you listen no so now I have to kill you." I shot them both in the chest then went to the two guys one was super big the other one was lean "hey I'm Edward and you two are." The big one speaker "I'm Emmett and this is my bud Jasper thanks man for saving us I thought we were goners." I chuckled "well what are you two doing out here on this fine night." "Well Jasper was kicked out of his ex girlfriend's house and I was coming to get him when I got to him my car got stolen then those two gunned us and they shot my leg so yeah that's what happened." I nodded "well I have a car and I can get you to a safe place." They nodded so Jasper and I helped Emmett up and got him in the car and just in time cause. I saw a gang coming towards us so me and Jasper got in an I locked the doors they went to the windows and banged on them great I will have to run over people so I speak "Get your seat belts on an hold on tight it will be a bumpy ride." they do what I say and I put my self belt on turn the engine on an reave the engine. They back off for a little bit and I gunned the gas pedal and the car lunges forward I look to see them running but I kept going and drove away. I lose them after a few blocks I park and wait I then see the gang running they then went to my window so I get a good look of them then I see the tattoos I know so I whistle and they shut up then I hear a whistle back so I roll the window down and see Billy black "hey Billy what you doing banging on my car for." he chuckles "well you know this is my street." I nodded he looks into my car "I see you got people maybe you could help us I have a little boy that's hurt." Carlisle looks at Billy "I'm a doctor I can help." Billy nods I get out with Carlisle and lock the doors I still don't trust anyone you don't on this night I see a teen walk with a little boy who has a gunshot in his shoulder Carlisle looks at it then ask for a first aid kit they hand it to him and he gets to work 10 minutes he's finished "he will need rest." Billy looks sad "we don't have anyone that can watch him." I think "I will take him I have a place then after this we can meet at a place and talk." He smiles "thanks Edward see you later take good care of Seth." I nod then I pick him up and walk to the car I unlock it and hand Seth to Esme she smiles at me I look to see Carlisle in the car. so I get in then lock the doors I call Bella and she answers "hello Edward." I chuckle "hey babe how are you this fine evening." She giggles "well babe I'm just stealing stuff what about you." "Well I have saved 4 people and I have a little boy that's injured." "That's good are you coming back I miss you." I hear her giggle and I smile "yes love I'm coming back I will see you soon." She giggles "okay bye." Then she hangs up I hear Emmett laughing "well Edward I didn't know you had a girl." I chuckled "I don't I was just joking with my friend Bella I saved her when those two that had you cornered were about to kill her she got kicked out by her parents for no reason." Esme gasped "that's horrible." "I agree Esme." I said right back I started the car and drove to the mall. I saw a garage at the front and got to thinking then texted Bella  
hey I'm in front of the mall they have a garage could you see if you could open it  
I waited for a reply but instead the doors open. I drove in and then the doors closed I got out and saw Bella I grinned at her and she blushed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

I hand Bella Seth and she smiles at him. then walks to a bench and sat him down then walks to me and pulls me to her and kisses me and it was a hot kiss then looks at me "I have wanted to do that the moment I saw you." I chuckled then I kiss her back then pulled away "me too babe me too." She giggles then walks to a table that has food and water she throws me some water and I catch it and drink some. I look at Emmett to see him on a bench and Carlisle looking at his leg I then grabbed another bench for Esme and Jasper but then I see him talking to Alice I shake my head then walked to Bella and kisses her temple she blushed I check the time to see it is 5am so 15 hours to go. It will take forever so I decide to head back out so I tell Bella "love do you wanna go back out with me." She nods then grabs a gun and knife I laugh then tell the others Jasper volunteers to close the garage for us and I say thanks I grab Bella's hand then walk to the car and helped Bella get in then. I got in and backed out then waited for the doors to close and when they did I drove away. I kept driving then I saw a basket that was crying I looked at Bella to see her looking at it so I get out and look to see it's a newborn baby and that breaks my heart so I grab the basket and walk to the car. I hand the basket to Bella then get in lock the doors and turned to Bella she was crying there was a note so I took it

 _Who ever finds this brat can keep her or you can kill her I don't care she is not my problem anymore_  
 _-Tanya_

I am so pissed that this Tanya would do that to this poor baby I look at Bella to see her hugging the baby to her chest and smiling "can we keep her Edward." I smile and nod "so what we gonna name her." She thinks then says "renesmee." "I like it so let's go maybe we should go to a baby store and raid it." She nods so I drive I then see a girl limping and trying to run she sees the car and screams "help." I stop and get out to help her I run to her "what's the problem." She sobs "this big man is chasing me he shot my thigh" I helped her to the car then waited for the guy I see Felix run out with two other people a girl and a boy I shake my head "what have I told you Felix." He laughs "what you gonna tell Marcus cause I don't see him so you won't tell him." I just shake my head then I see a limo drive here and stop. Marcus get out hmm wonder why he is here then Bella runs out and shouts "grandpa." I was shocked her grandpa is Marcus no fucking way." He smiles at Bella "Bella what you doing out here and who's this." He points to rename an Bella smiles "well this is renesmee me an Edward found her." He looks at me and nods then looks at Felix "I heard what you did Felix Edward warned you and you disobeyed him now you will be punished." he grabbed Bella's gun a shot Felix and the boy an girl then walked to me "ah Edward how are you." "I'm good and I'm surprised your Bella's grandpa." He laughed then looks at Bella "so why are you outside shouldn't you be home." She looked down "well Phil and Renee kicked me out." Marcus looked mad "well would you like to come with me." She shook her head "I want to stay with Edward him and I are dating." Marcus looked at me and raised an eyebrow I nodded and he smiled "well that's good I will have to tell your uncles." She nodded then we walked back to the car that had the girl in there we got in and locked the doors then turned to the girl "I'm Edward and this is Bella." She nods "I'm Angela could we go look for my husband Ben our car broke down and we got split up when we were looking for help." I nodded then drove I drove a few more blocks then saw a guy calling for someone I listen and heard "Angela." "Um Angela I found him." she looked then unlocked her door and ran to him he looked relieved I got out and went to them "hi I'm Edward." He shacked my hand "I'm Ben thank you for protecting my angle." I laughed "would you like to come with me and my girlfriend." They nodded so we headed to the car then I driver to the baby store "we will be back just stay low and lock the doors I will have the key could you two look out for renesmee." They nodded so Bella handed her to them then got out I walked to her side and hear the doors lock I grab my bobby pin and unlocked the door "you have to teach me how you do that." I smile "it's practice." She just laughed we walk in grab some bags them went to the baby cloths section and grab some baby girl cloths "look how cute these cloths are Edward." I nodded then Bella grabs a shirt that says "daddy's little girl." I chuckle "let's take it." She nods then walked and got diapers and some wipes, formula some bottles then we got blankets and then we left and got in the car Bella took renesmee and changed her diaper then put cloths on her and a blanket I grabbed a bottle some water an formula and made a bottle and handed it to Bella she took it and gave it to renesmee "we should give her a nickname cause her name is a mouthful." Bella giggled "I like Nessie." I nodded "so where to next." She asked "what time is it." I check the time to see it is 10 am "10 am." She nodded "let's just drive around." "Okay boss." I drove around the city then heard some crying I stopped and looked at Nessie but she was sleeping I looked and saw a big bag with three baskets I got out and walked I hear a door open I looked to see Bella walking to me I look in a basket to see a baby then I check the other two and they both had babies in them then the big bag had baby stuff so I grab the bag then a basket and Bella grabbed one and we put them in the car then I run back to the last basket and put it in the car then got in the car I looked to see a note on one of the baskets so I open it

Dear whoever finds my angels I'm sorry but I have no money to take care of them and I have bad people after me the stuff I have in the bag is what I stole I have named them there is Branden chance then there is Mason Anthony then my little girl named Jordon Lee I hope you can take care of them I know they will be in better care there is a second letter I wish that you give it to them when they are older so they know I love them  
-Kate

I feel bad for this lady she had to leave them so they could be safe I give the note to Bella and she cried "well Bella I guess we have 4 kids now." She laughs "I guess we do let's go back to the mall so we can check on the other guys." I nod and headed toward the mall "I'm texting Alice and she said she will open the doors for us." "Okay." I get to the doors and they open then close.


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5 wow I'm half way done with this story but then again I had this story on wattpad and I completed it last year**

* * *

 **B pov**  
I can't believe I'm a mom to 4 kids jeez I grab nessie an jordon and edward takes Mason and Brandon an Angela and her husband follow us I had Angela grab the bags I see Alice jumping up an down "I saw what happen they are so cute an Seth is up I think he likes rose very much an so does Emmett." We both giggled "hey Alice what time is it." She looks "it's 5pm so the purge is almost over but what are we gonna do after the purge oh an I had a vision that there is gonna be a lady that will run for president an stop the purge can you believe it but I think we should help her family they will be in trouble in 15 minutes so Edward, bella I think you should go the address is 1026 malabue lan go now the door is busted so you will know." We nod gave the babies to rose, esme and alice.  
 **Spoiler if you have not watched the purge election year then don't read this part just skip till you see bold words.**

Then run to the car Alice opens the door an Edward drives out he is going fast we get to the house in 14 minutes I see a guy busting in to the house Edward stops the car we both get out Edward locks the door then we run into the house to see the guy is looking a a girl so I tackle him down an knock him out the girl turns around to see us she runs to use with a gun "why are you in my house." "Well my friend can see visions so she saw you running for president but your family was killed so we ran to help that guy I knocked was going to tie you up an torture you and your family ." She nods "well thank you would you like to stay." I looked at Edward an he was texting Alice "she said that we don't have to stay an that the family is safe so we can head back." I look at the girl an smile "good luck running for president please make this thing end." She smiles "I will." I give her my number "if you need anything call me an I will tell Edward." She nods **if you skipped then you will want to read this part of the chapter.**  
Then me and Edward leave we drive back to the mall an I check the time to see it's 6:30  
"hey edward do you think we should leave the mall before the purge ends." "Yes so let's hurry an get out so they won't press charges for breaking an entering." I nod the doors open an we drive in get all the stuff we stole. then grabbed the kids an pilled into the car I'm surprised it fit all of us an there was still a row of empty seats. I open the garage then got in the car an Edward drove off. then drove to my parents house so I could get my stuff the sirens went of meaning the purge has ended I smile I survived the purge got a boyfriend some children an friends I see the iron door an windows rising so I walk to the door an knock Renee answers it an is surprised by me "hello I have come to get my stuff let me get my friend to help me." I run an got Edward to help me an we walk to my room I pack my books the money I earned at my work my school stuff then I packed my computer then we walked out of my room Phil an Jake see me an are shocked "hello Phil, Jake good morning." Jake decides to speak "how are you alive." I laugh "well easy Edward helped me then I got my hands on a gun an let's leave it a mystery for the rest goodbye you will be hearing from grandpa soon enough." Then I walked out with Edward then put the stuff in the car then grab jordon cause she was crying Phil walked out an walked towards me while I changed jordons diaper then I saw a limo which meant grandpa is hear I smile an walk to him an hug him he looks at jordon "where's nessie." "How did you know her Nick name and this is jordon." "Jeez girl how many kids did you find." I giggled "Well besides nessie an jordon I have two more." He looked shocked then looked at Phil "why did you kick my sweet grandchild out." Phil looked mad "cause she's not mine why should I keep her." I was shocked "what then who is my father." " Charlie swan is his name." I looked at Renee I gave grandpa jordon then ran to her "you never told me all these years I have been ignored by you all just because I had a different dad why didn't you tell me." She looked crushed "huh I have been wondering why you don't love me when I was four I always thought you would love me some day why Renee huh how would you like it if your parents ignored you the only one out of the family that loved me was your father." I yelled she cried I then saw Edward walking to me phil was blocking him when he pushed him then ran to me an hugged me I sobbed into his chest I heard grandpa say "Renee your mother would be so ashamed of you you had bella an you ignored her just because she had a different father then Jake." I look at Renee to see her looking at me then looked up at Edward "I'm sorry Isabella that I ignored you it's just you looked a lot like your father I just couldn't take it." I looked at her "that does not change anything so I looked like my real father you could of still loved me you know what's sad the kids I have look nothing like me but I love them all so much so I don't want to hear from you ever again your a bitch that should of sucked it up an took care of me but no you acted like a child." I then went to grandpa took jordon gave her to Edward then walked a little closer to Renee "take a picture cause it's the last time you will ever see me have a nice life bitch." I yelled at her an she fell to the floor sobbing she said "Isabella please forgive me please." I went to grandpa hugged him then went to the car. "Edward can we go to your house please." He nodded then drove away.


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6 this is gonna be a small chapter**

* * *

I look to see we have stopped then I looked to see a big house bigger then my old house I look at Edward "wow Edward you didn't tell me you was loaded." He laughed "well I work for your grandpa and he pays well." I nod at that I worked for him for a day an got 8,000 dollars I go an get Jordon and Nessie they look tired so I go an put them on the couch then put a pillow so they didn't fall then went an grabbed the baskets an the bags so I can use them till we get cribs I put the bags down then arrange the baskets put blanket in them then put the girls in them and Edward put the boys in the other empty baskets I walk to the car an see every one asleep except Alice she was hyper she woke all of them up and they pilled out of the car and into the house Edward told them to pick a room Rosalie put Seth on the couch put a blanket over him then went to a room with Emmett an passed out Alice went with Jasper an they went to a room and Carlisle and Esme sleep together in the same room I didn't know they where a thing but oh well I go to Edward an kiss him a n he smiles then leads me to his room an I jump into the bed an once my head hit the pillow I fell sleep  
 **In the morning**  
I wake up to the smell of eggs and pancakes so I got to the living room an see Edward feeding Mason then I hear Brandon getting fussy so I grab a bottle pick him up an feed him he looks at me an I smile he laughs then I burp him an put him in his basket an gave him a toy then go to the kitchen to see Esme clicking I grab a plate an sit at the island "thank you Esme." She smiles "your welcome Bella you need energy for the kids." I nod and eat I see Seth in Rosalie's arms they look cute together I finish and wash my plate then sit by Edward he grabs me and puts me in his lap he then takes his phone out an dials a number and a few minutes later he was talking to someone them he hang up then said "rose can you bring Seth with you into the living room." She comes in with Seth "I talked to Billy and he said Seth has no parents so he is giving full custody to you rose." She smiles an is crying she gives Seth a hug and a kiss on the head then went to the kitchen Edward asked Esme if she could keep an eye on the kids an she said yes then he stood up picked me up and put me over his shoulders an walked to our room "Edward what are you doing." He just kept walking then we went into his room an he locked the doo an I knew right there what he was gonna do and I was happy  
 **Warning lemon is going on I'm not to good with it**  
he threw me on the bed then slipped on top of me an we started to make out he slipped my shirt of then pulled my pants down he went to my back an unclipped my bra an took it of then gave my breast so much attention it felt so good "mmmh E..dward." I felt his hand slide down to my panties an pulled them off I felt the cold breeze and I shuddered a little I felt Edward playing with my insides an it felt so great I felt his man Hood getting hard an he said "Bella I can't wait anymore." His voice was husky like it was sexy I nodded to him an he slide it in it hurt for a little bit then I started to relax an it felt amazing "mmm E... Edward I can't hold it." He started to kiss me an then I felt like I would explode I started to feel tired and me and Edward fell asleep.

* * *

 **so I hope you like this story its almost over sad I know**


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 7 almost over this will be the second to last chapter but don't worry I will get more stories out please review**

 **E pov**  
I woke up to see Bella sleeping next to me I get up and put some cloths on then got my laptop an went to a babies store ordered 4 cribs 2 changing table/dresser an some more baby stuff me an Bella needed then paid for them I felt Bella stir an she cuddled up to me "good morning love." She yawned "good morning Edward." She got up an went to a bag an got some pjs put them on then went to check on the babies she came back with Jordon an she was feeding her I smiled then went a grabbed Nessie, Brandon and Mason I grabbed 3 bottles an went to the room Bella looked at me an looked awestruck "how come you can grab all 3 of them an have bottles too." I just smiled an put them down I gave Brandon a bottle put a blanket by his bottle so it would stay then held Mason an Nessie's bottle and fed them then I burped Brandon then Mason then Nessie I hear the door bell ring and went to open it Emmett went with me to help I signed the papers then helped Emmett get the cribs to the second floor an put the girls cribs in one room then the boys in the other I got the cribs up in 15 minutes awesome then I worked on the changing table/dressers I got those done in 20 minutes I turned around and Bella was at the doorway. "Wow you got this done in 35 minutes." I grinned at her then went down stairs. To get the babies. Bella helped and picked up the girls while I got the boys we went upstairs. Put the kids in the cribs then went down stairs Rosalie was in the kitchen cookies something for Seth she saw me an smiled "hey Edward how are the babies." "There good so Rosalie do you want me to drive you to your house." She shock her head no "the guy who raped me was me ex fiancé we lived together so I never want to go back I might go there to get my stuff then I will find somewhere for me an Seth to live in." I thought about it then said "well since I will be having Bella the babies and Alice living with me why don't you an Seth stay an live with us." She started to cry then went and hugged me "thank you Edward." I nodded then went to find the others I found Emmett in my game room "wow man you have a great game room I might have to come visit you often since my house is two houses down from yours." I chuckled "well I was going to drive you home so will you like to walk there or have me drive you home." He thought about it then said "I will come with you I want to see where Rosie lives so I can visit her and Seth." "We'll she and him are living with me so you won't have to walk that far to see her." I looked at his face to see him smiling "well do you know where Jasper is." He nodded "he's in Alice's room." I nod then walk to Alice's room I knocked waited 3 seconds then Alice opens the door." I looked at Jasper "Jasper do you want me to take you home." He shook his head no "I'm staying here with Alice." I smiled at Alice then went to find Esme and Carlisle. They where my study looking at books so I knocked on the door "hey do you want me to drive you guys home." They nodded "Carlisle will he living with me oh and Edward I left my phone number on the fridge so Bella can call me if she needs a babysitters for the kids." I thanked her then went to find Bella to tell her. I found her in the laundry room doing her laundry I snaked my arm around her and she jumped "don't scare me like that Edward." I kissed her temple "sorry love I'm gonna drive Esme, Carlisle Angela and Ben home and Esme put her number on the fridge for you." She kissed me then went back to her work. I went to the car and Carlisle, Esme, Angela and Ben where in the car I got in then drove off I dropped off Ben and Angela first then drove to Esme's house I said goodbye to them then drove home I knew it was Sunday so Bella and Alice had school tomorrow so I will have to drive them to school I pulled into the garage closed the doors then walked to my room Bella was reading I got into bed and snuggled with her "your gonna have to go to school tomorrow." She cursed "I don't wanna go." I kissed her "well to bad you gonna go to school." She huffs "fine but you will drive me to school." I nodded "already planning on it love." She yawned then looked at the clock "well it's 10 so I will go to bed wake me and Alice up at 6 okay." "Okay."  
 **In the morning.**  
I heard the alarm go off and the babies crying I woke Bella up then made 4 bottles and went to the baby's rooms I got them all fed them burped them changed there diapers. Then put them in there cribs I went to Alice's room got her up told Jasper to keep a eye on the babies. Checked the time to see it was 7:20 I went to the car and waited for the girls a couple minutes later they walked out got in the car and I drove to there school I would have to get Alice transfers cause she went to a different school I packed helped them out I saw people staring buy I didn't care we walked to the office there was a women with red hair "hello what can I do for you Bella." "We'll my friend would like to transfer here since we are both living with my boyfriend." She nodded then made Alice sign some papers then we walked out to the parking lot I kissed Bella good bye then drove home.


	8. Chapter 8

**chapter 8 last chapter please review it would mean the world to me**

 **B pov**  
It has been 5 years since I met Edward and found the kids a lot has changed my babies are 5 years old today. Seth is 8 and the purge ended 4 years ago the women **I changed the girls name**  
Zafrina was elected president she ended the purge a lot of people where mad but some where happy. Me and Edward and the kids are heading to forks to talk to my real father I researched him and he is a cop which is awesome me and Charlie have been talking on the phone a couple of times but today we will meet in person I'm nerves but I'm happy I finally got a parent that cares for me as for Renee she has tried to talk to me but I ignored her. I hear Brandon say "hey Nessie today we get to meet grandpa Charlie." My son is very smart he is at the top of his class my Mason is good in school too he loves soccer my girls both like art but Jordon likes to play video games with Seth I'm engaged to Edward and Alice is married to Jasper they have 1 kid together a baby girl named Katie. then there is Rosalie and Emmett they got married and have a baby boy Seth is happy he has a baby brother his name is quil then Carlisle and Esme got married last month they have twins a boy and a girl named Andrew and Abby. I feel someone shake me and I look up to see Edward's green eyes staring at me "we are here love" I smile. Get the kids buckles undone help them down then walk to the door I knock and a guy with a moustache answers "hi dad." I star to cry and hug him he cries into my shoulder while I do the same "is nice to finally meet you I would like you to meet your grandkids." I pointed to the boys "that's Brandon and Mason." Then pointed to the girls "that's Nessie and Jordon." They all cheer and run to him I then rub my tummy "and there's another one on the way." He looked so happy and hugs me again I pull Edwards hand "this is Edward." He looked at Edward "it's a pleasure to meet you chef swan." Charlie chuckled "thanks Edward and its just Charlie I retired last Monday." I smiled at that I wouldn't want him to get shot we then went inside and talked while the kids played

 **I know this is really short and the last chapter tell me if you like this story**


End file.
